Lilium
by cluekey6800
Summary: Hidup seseorang layaknya bunga dimusim semi,indah dan mengagumkan. Warna-warni bunga melambangkan perasaan manusia itu selama hidup. semangat,cinta,kasih sayang dan juga rasa sedih yang tak berujung. Kisah cinta mereka dilambangkan seperti bunga Lily putih,murni polos dan cinta yang berujung duka. vkook/taekook story.


_Hidup seseorang layaknya bunga dimusim semi,indah dan menakjubkan. Berbagai macam warna bunga menggambarkan warna perjalanan hidupmu. Merah melambangkan penuh rasa semangat,merah muda melambangkan penuh rasa cinta,hijau melambangkan penuh rasa kesejukan atau mungkin hitam melambangkan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam. Bunga yang bermekaran indah dimusim semi telah menunjukan keberhasilannya dalam menghadapi fase kuncup dan mereka teramat tahu fase selanjutnya lah yang berat bagi mereka yaitu— fase gugur. Begitu juga dengan manusia yang memiliki tiga fase : lahir,menjalankan hidup dan tentunya kematian yang abadi._

 **Lilium**

Cerita ini sedikit diambil dari keadaan sekitar yang aku alami,sisanya adalah imajinasi aku yang kelewatan tinggi.

Hope you like it!

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya penuh riang,senyum manis serupa kelinci ia tunjukkan disepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpekik gemas. Udara sore hari dimusim semi sangatlah memabukkan ditambah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menunjukan kepada dunia betapa cantiknya mereka.

Jari panjangnya menyapa salah satu bunga tulip yang baru menunjukan kuncupnya sedangkan temannya yang lain sudah menujukkan eksistensinya.

"hai bunga cantik mengapa engkau belum juga menunjukkan keindahanmu? Apa kau takut seseorang akan memetikmu? Ahhh ngomong-ngomong hari sudah semakin sore kalau begitu sampai jumpa bunga cantik aku harap esok kau sudah berani menunjukkan keindahanmu" monolog pria bergigi kelinci itu.

"Aku pulang" ucap riang pemuda kelinci itu.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menyaut bahkan angin pun mengabaikannya. Yang hanya ada didepan matanya adalah kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Pemuda itu tetap memasang senyumannya tapi jika kita cermati senyuman itu berbeda seolah-olah penuh dengan rasa kerinduan dan kesendirian yang menyiksa.

Tangannya meraba tembok disampingnya,mencari saklar untuk mengusir kegelapan yang ada 'dirumah-nya'. Kakinya bergerak masuk menuju kamarnya dilantai dua ia harus cepat berganti baju setelah itu memasak untuk 'keluarga-nya'.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30 malam sudah 2 jam ia menunggu dimeja makan,masakannya pun sudah dingin dan mungkin sudah tidak enak. Lagi-lagi bibir pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama saat ia memasuki rumah yang membedakan adalah terdapatnya satu lapisan kaca bening yang melingkupi bola mata indahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan getaran yang menyesakkan dari hatinya.

"terima kasih atas makananya" ucap lirih pemuda itu disertai satu tetesan air surga yang mengalir dari bola matanya.

.

.

Sang surya sudah kembali kesinggah sananya,menyapa rakyatnya yang masih betah menenggelamkan badanya dibawah lindungan selimut. Para burung adalah rakyat yang patuh ketika manusia masih terbuai akan tipu muslihat mimpi,mereka sudah berterbangan kepenjuru dunia menyanyikan lantunan melodi indah penyemangat hari.

Mata bulat nan menggemaskan milik seorang pemuda kelinci itu terbuka mendengar kicauan indah yang mengalun dari bibir si burung. Ia tersenyum kepada si burung yang berhasil membangunkannya, senyuman itu seolah-olah berkata 'aku sudah bangun,kau boleh pergi tuan burung. Terima kasih' seolah mengerti apa yang jungkook katakan burung itu pergi melesat dengan mengepakan sayap indahnya.

"jungkook bangun nak!". Ahh ia tahu itu suara siapa.

"iya bi,aku sudah bangun" teriak jungkook.

Setelah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan menuju kebawah. Di tiga anak tangga terakhir jungkook sudah menebak apa yang akan bibinya katakan jika ia sudah mencapai lantai bawah nanti.

"ah kau sudah rapih,bibi sudah memasakkan sarapan untukmu. Makanlah dan ini uang sakumu. Bibi harus berangkat sekarang,semangat belajarnya" setelah berucap seperti itu bibinya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Disinilah ia sekarang,seperti halnya tadi malam terulang lagi. Duduk sendirian menikmati sarapannya tanpa percakapan tanpa seseorang disampingnya. Ia merindukan ibunya sekaligus ia membenci ibunya,ah bukankah seharusnya ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri?

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan sudah mengenakan sepatu ia melangkah keluar rumah tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu, 'topeng' pun sudah ia kenakan. Dengan riang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang menuju kesekolahnya. Disaat melewati taman bunga dekat rumahnya jungkook tersenyum menangkap satu objek yang kemarin ia ajak bicara sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"ah halo bunga cantik,kau sudah berani menunjukkan keindahanmu eoh? Kau cantik dan aku suka,hihihi"

.

"jungkookie-ku sayang kau sekolah eoh?"

Ya jungkook tahu benar suara siapa itu,memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki suara cempreng selain dirinya dan sahabatnya itu oh jungkook baru ingat,suara jin-uisa juga cempreng.

"memangnya kau ingin aku membolos? Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang juga jim" ucapku disertai nada merajuk.

"yak bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku hanya senang saja melihatmu,ayo kita kekelas" ajak jimin,kaka kelas sekaligus sahabat jungkook.

"kelas kita berbeda tuan park,aku kelas 11-D dan kau kelas 12-A"ucap jungkook skakmat.

Jam pelajaran pertama baru saja usai,jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja. Pelajaran kimia membuat otot-ototnya tegang dan kepalanya pusing. Baru saja ia ingin meluruskan punggungnya yang nyeri sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"jungkook-ssi kau dipanggil kepala keungan"

"ah terima kasih infonya,eunji-ssi"

"ah ya sama-sama"

Jungkook diam ragu didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'kepala keuangan' haruskah ia masuk? Atau mungkin kabur saja? Tidak itu namanya pengecut.

Dengan berat hati jungkook mengetuk pintu.

 _Tok tok tok_

"masuk" sebuah suara menyaut dari dalam.

Jungkook memutar gagang pintu dan melangkahkan kakiknya kedalam.

"ada apa anda memanggil saya jung-ssaem?" oh ayolah jeon jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"kau tidak lupa bukan dengan tunggakanmu selama 3 bulan? Ingat kau bukan bersekolah di sekolah milik pemerintah jungkook-ssi kau bersekolah disekolah yang sifatnya swasta. Ini sudah 3 bulan kau menunggak,kapan kau mau mebayarnya?!" ucap kepala keuangan itu sambil menggebrak meja.

"ma-afkan saya jung-ssaem. Tapi saya belum ada uang sebanyak itu. Berikan saya waktu ssaem" ucap jungkook memelas.

"waktu katamu? Jika kau tidak bisa membayarnya kenapa tidak minta kepada orangtuamu saja?! Mereka bekerja untuk membiayai anak-anaknya! Apakah kau anak pungut? Atau kau telah dibuang oleh orangtuamu? Jika iya pantas saja"

Cukup sudah. Jungkook kehilangan kesabaran. Tangannya mengepal kuat menimbulkan warna putih pada buku jarinya. Ia baru akan mengangkat tanganya tapi diurungkannya. Ia tidak ingin topeng-nya selama ini rusak hanya karena satu masalah. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju taman belakang sekolahnya,menyendiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Langit mulai menggelap,warna sang surya memantul indah dilangit bercampur dengan warna hitam pekat menciptakan mahakarya yang luar biasa bahkan jungkook berani bertaruh Leonardo da Vinci pun tak bisa menciptakan karya seindah ini. Sudah 3 jam lamanya ia duduk dibangku panjang yang mulai mengelupas catnya menandakan tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin berteman denganya selain jungkook.

Mata pemuda kelinci itu membengkak,lelehan air surga masih tercetak dengan jelas dipipinya. Jangan lupakan pandangan kosongnya yang menatap langit. Gambaran dari seseorang malaikat yang sedang dihukum untuk turun kebumi.

"untukmu". Sebuah suara berat mengembalikan kesadaran jungkook. Ia mengernyit bingung sejak kapan pemuda ini didepannya dan lagi setangkai mawar putih?

Sang pemberi bunga hanya bisa tersenyum menampilkan cengiran kotaknya saat melihat wajah kebingungan kelinci kecil didepannya.

"mawar putih melambangkan kemurnian,kepolosan dan kerendahan hati. Itu semua ada pada dirimu,kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku memperhatikanmu dari awal saat kau menangis" jelas pemuda tampan itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda didepannya jungkook meraih mawar putih itu. Bibir jungkook melengkung keatas hingga menciptakan getaran kecil dihati pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"terima kasih bunganya"

 _Senyumannya seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan,indah dan penuh warna._

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak kejadian ditaman belakang sekolah. Baik jungkook maupun pemuda tampan itu tak pernah bertemu lagi. Padahal jungkook yakin betul seragam sekolah yang tuan mawar—sebutan jungkook untuk pemuda itu—kenakan sama persis seperti seragam sekolahnya tapi kenapa setelah kejadian hari itu ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya? Sepertinya benar perkataan jimin semakin kita menginginkan sesuatu semakin sulit juga untuk kita raih,apakah tuhan suka sekali bermain-main dengan nasib seseorang?

Karena tak ingin memikirkan si tuan mawar terus menerus akhirnya jungkook memutuskan pergi keperpustakaan hitung-hitung mengisi jam kosong dengan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Kakinya menyelusuri rak-rak buku,entah kenapa ia sekarang berada di deretan rak buku yang membahas soal tumbuh-tumbuhan. Jarinya terangkat bergerak dari kiri kekanan membaca satu pesatu judul buku hingga jarinya berhenti disalah satu buku yang berjudul 'filosofi bunga'. Tanpa pikir panjang jungkook langsung mengambil buku tersebut ia mengambil tempat duduk dipojok ruangan dekat jendela. Tangannya bergerak membuka halaman pertama buku itu,jungkook sangat suka dengan bunga karena mereka cantik tapi jungkook tidak tahu jika setiap bunga memiliki arti.

Terlalu larut dengan bacaannya jungkook tidak menyadari bangku dihadapannya sudah diisi sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang tersenyum kearahanya. Sekali lagi pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama namun kali ini ia tidak berucap.

"eh apa ini?" jungkook bingung tentu saja melihat bunga entah bunga apa berada di atas buku yang sedang ia baca.

Jungkook pun mendongak,badanya membeku seketika. Dua pasang mata itu saling bersitatap saling mengagumi pancaran bola mata satu sama lain.

"bunga gladiola kuning,melambangkan keceriaan" ucap si tuan mawar yang masih betah mengagumi pancaran bola mata kelam milik jungkook.

"eh maksudnya?" ucap jungkook sekaligus memutus kontak mata mereka.

"tadi kau bertanya itu bunga apa jadi aku jawab itu bunga gladiola kuning,melambangkan keceriaan. Aku berharap kau bisa benar-benar ceria setelah menerima bunga ini errr—"

"jungkook,jeon jungkook"

"ya aku berharap kau bisa ceria,tertawa tanpa beban jungkook-ssi. Dan namaku taehyung,kim taehyung"

"senang berkenalan dengan anda taehyung-ssi,terima kasih untuk bunganya"

 _Lagi-lagi senyuman itu,bolehkah ia berharap?_

 _._

Entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas keduanya sekarang sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Duduk dibangku bercat putih yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka,keduanya sibuk menikmati langit senja,gemrisik bunga-bunga yang saling bertabrakan ketika angin datang menambah kesan damai disore hari.

"jadi taehyung-ssi kenapa kau suka sekali dengan bunga?" itu jungkook yang bersuara memecah keheningan.

"karena mereka indah dan mengenaskan sekaligus"

"kenapa bisa?"

"mereka sangat indah tapi hidup mereka sangat singkat,kelopak mereka akan berguguran setelah masa keindahan mereka berakhir. Dan kau sendiri kenapa kau begitu misterius? Maksudku yang bisa kutangkap dari dirimu hanya kesan polos dan ceria seolah-olah tidak ada beban dipunggumu tapi tangisan yang aku lihat kemarin seperti tangisan seseorang yang merasakan sesak dan sepi" sekarang taehyung yang bertanya.

"karena tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang mengerti diriku,dulu aku menganggap ibuku adalah sosok yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk mengerti diriku hingga saat usiaku memasuki umur 14tahun aku baru menyadari ibuku sama seperti yang lain. Ia tega menitipkanku kepada bibi dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali,ia pergi seolah-olah tertelan bumi tak ada kabar darinya. Aku merasa seperti boneka. Aku akan memasang wajah ceria diluar rumah seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya aku—kesepian"

Taehyung bisa mendengar nada jungkook sedikit bergetar. Ia mengusap punggung jungkook penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang melafalkan kata-kata penenang ditelinga jungkook.

 _Jika boleh izinkan aku untuk membuatnya tersenyum bahagia._

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya jungkook menjalin pertemanan dengan taehyung. Ia baru tahu jika taehyung sekelas dengan jimin. Kadang mereka bertiga pergi bersama menonton film,bermain game dan sebagainya. Sedikit demi sedikit jungkook dapat bangkit dari dunia sepinya setelah kehadiran taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Seperti sekarang ia sedang menunggu taehyung didepan pintu masuk wahana permainan terkenal diseoul. Bibirnya tak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum,entah sejak kapan jungkook sudah memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap taehyung. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman jika berada disamping taehyung.

"sedang melamunkan apa,manis?"

Itu taehyung,jungkook sudah hapal betul suara berat pencuri hatinya.

"sedang melamunkanmu,kau tau dilamunanku aku sedang mematahkan lehermu karena sumpah demi apapun hyung aku bosan menunggumu asal kau tau". Ini lah jungkook,ia bisa menerbangkanmu sampai langit ketujuh dengan ucapanya lalu dia akan menghempaskanmu dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"baiklah manis maafkan aku,ayo kita masuk"ucap taehyung yang langsung menggenggam tangan jungkook.

Sudah hampir seharian penuh mereka mengelilingi taman bermain tersebut,mencicipi berbagai jenis wahana. Mulai dari yang biasa saja hingga menegangkan. Canda tawa selalu terlontar dari bibir masing-masing menciptakan benang merah yang terkait diantara mereka semakin kuat.

"hyung ayo kita naik bianglala sebelum pulang!" ajak jungkook antusias.

"ide yang bagus,kau mengantrilah aku ingin beli minum. Aku tahu kau haus"

"kau memang peka hyung! Hehehe" ucap jungkook diiringi cengiran.

Taehyung hanya membalas ucapan jungkook dengan senyuman sebelum ia benar-benar pergi membeli minum.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati wahana biang lala itu,taehyung akui menaiki biang lala dimalam hari adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Pemandangan ibu kota yang dipenuhi dengan lampu berwarna-warni sungguh indah. Ditambah lagi ia menaiki biang lala bersama jungkook,seseorang yang bisa membuat hati taehyung bergemuruh dipertemuan pertama mereka. Matanya terus menatap lekat bocah kelinci yang ada dihadapannya. Bibir si bocah kelinci itu tersenyum lebar menatap keindahan diluar kaca menghantarkan kupu-kupu kecil kehati taehyung.

"hyung lihat itu! Woahhh namsan tower terlihat hyung dari sini,daebak!" ramai jungkook disertai telunjuk yang menunjuk keluar kaca.

Lagi,taehyung tersenyum tulus melihat antusias bocah dihadapannya ini. Taehyung bahagia jika dirinya bisa membuat bocah dihadapannya ini bahagia.

"duduklah manis kau tidak inginkan bianglala kita jatuh hanya karena kau yang tidak mau diam?"

Merasa taehyung ada benarnya juga jungkook mendudukan pantatnya disamping taehyung. Meyandarkan kepalanya dipundak tegap taehyung.

"hyung,terima kasih"

 _Cup_

Belum sempat taehyung menoleh kesamping dirinya dibuat membeku akan benda lunak yang hinggap dipipinya.

 _Setidaknya,tuhan berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi._

.

Sudah berhari-hari taehyung tidak masuk sekolah dan juga sudah beribu kali jungkook menghubungi taehyung tapi tak ada balasan. Setiap hari pula ia kerumah taehyung tapi tidak ada respon seseorang membukakan pintu,apakah taehyung marah kepadanya karena dengan tidak sopannya ia mencium pipi taehyung? Tapi kalau pun marah kenapa taehyung diam saja saat jungkook menciumnya dan justru taehyung tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Jika bukan itu permasalahannya lalu apa? Dengan putus asa dan penuh harap jungkook kembali mendial nomer taehyung.

Drrtt...drrtt...

 _"_ _yeoboseyo?"_

"hyung!" akhirnya telfonya diangkat juga.

 _"_ _ahh kookie-ku sayang,ada apa?"_

"yak jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan manis apalagi sayang seperti itu! Huh menyebalkan"

 _"_ _kekeke-uhuukk..uhukk.."_

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa suaramu parau dan kau batuk-batuk hyung,apakah kau sakit? Katakan kau ada dirumah sakit mana!" ucap panik jungkook. Bagaimana tidak panik ketika mendengar tawa taehyung sangat parau dan diakhiri dengan taehyung yang batuk-batuk.

 _"_ _tidak papa,aku hanya tersedak ludahku. Aku tidak sakit kookie"_

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa hyung tidak masuk sekolah?"

Hening untuk sesaat.

"hyung?"

 _"_ _ahh kookie maaf aku harus menutup telfonya,sampai jumpa besok sayang"_

Tut..tut..tut

"apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku,hyung?"

.

Hari berganti minggu,minggu berganti bulan. Musim semi sudah akan tergantikan dengan musim gugur,masa ujian anak sekolah sudah akan tergantikan dengan masa liburan musim gugur. Selama itu pula jungkook setia menunggu taehyung.

Tangannya memegang sebuket bunga,akhir-akhir ini jungkook sudah melakukan kebiasaan aneh.

Kakinya berhenti disalah satu rumah besar yang ada dikomplek ini. Ia meletakan buket bunga itu didepan pintu masuk.

"bunga daisy adalah bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan kepercayaan. Sama seperti bunga daisy aku percaya pasti kau akan kembali hyung dan aku akan tetap setia menunggumu"

Jungkook sangat merindukan taehyung-nya. Canda tawanya,kepeduliannya,kasih sayangnya. Jungkook merindukan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin tahu dimana taehyung berada tapi kenapa tuhan menyembunyikannya dengan rapat?

.

Jungkook membuka matanya terpaksa,siapa yang dengan kurang kerjaannya menelfonya dihari libur seperti ini. Ia meraih handphonenya,keningnya mengkerut membaca nomer yang tak dikenal.

"yeoboseyo?"

 _"_ _ah apakah ini dengan jeon jungkook?"_

"iya saya sendiri,ada yang bisa saya bantu—nyonya?"

 _"_ _bisakah kau datang kerumah sakit il-guk sekarang juga? Untuk alamat lebih detailnya akan saya sms. Saya mohon nak jungkook kabulkan permintaanku ini. Kumohon"_

Hening. Jungkook tidak tahu harus membalas apa disatu sisi ia merasa bergetar saat mendengar nada memohon yang syarat keputus asaan tapi disatu sisi ia juga waspada akan penipuan.

"baiklah nyonya aku akan kesana"ucapnya dan mengakhiri sambungan.

Setelah bersiap-siap jungkook pergi kealamat yang dituju. Ia juga sudah berjaga-jaga jikalau ini adalah sebuah penipuan,ia membawa peralatan yang sekiranya bisa dipakai untuk perlawanan. Hanya memakan waktu 20 menit jungkook sudah sampai dirumah sakit yang dituju.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"permisi,nyonya dimana ruang rawat inap no.320?" tanya jungkook.

"ah naik saja lift disebelah sana,ruanganya berada di lantai 6 setelah keluar dari lift belok kiri" jelas petugas resepsionis itu.

"ah terima kasih"

"sama-sama,nak"

Sesuai instruksi jungkook menuju kearah lift yang dimaksud. Setelah sampai dilantai 6 ia berbelok kekiri mencari daun pintu bertuliskan '320'

'318..319..32—ah ketemu!'

Tangannya bersiap membuka pintu tapi ada seseorang yang mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat mencegahnya untuk masuk.

"jungkook-ssi?" tanya wanita tua yang mencengkram tangannya itu.

"ya,saya. Nyonya yang ditelefon?" kini jungkook yang balik bertanya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang memang disediakan didepan kamar pasien. Jungkook merasa senyuman itu seperti tidak asing untuknya.

"jungkook-ssi aku tidak mau berbelit-belit waktu kita sudah tidak banyak. Apakah kau mencintai taehyung?"

Hening. Jungkook kaget,bagaimana bisa wanita tua dihadapannya ini tahu tentangnya dan tae—jangan bilang wanita yang didepannya ini ibunya taehyung!

"jadi jungkook-ssi sekali lagi aku bertanya apakah kau mencintai taehyung?"

"iya" jawab jungkook tegas.

"jika seperti ini aku sudah ikhlas melepaskannya"

"maksud nyonya?"

"panggil saja aku bibi,jika kau ingin tahu maksudku pergilah masuk. Temui dia dan kabulkan permintaannya"

"baiklah bi"

Jungkook berdiri. Kakinya merasa kaku untuk digerakan,ia tahu siapa yang ada didalam ia tidak bodoh. Tapi bolehkah ia berharap?

"eomma,kau sud— jungkook?!"

Taehyung kaget tentu saja,kelinci manisnya berada diambang pintu dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuknya. Tidak jungkook tidak boleh melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Keluar!" bentak taehyung dengan nada dingin.

"hyung"

"..."

"hiks,tae-hyung"

 _Tolong jangan bersedih seperti itu kelinciku._

.

.

Hamparan berbagai jenis bunga terlihat sejauh mata memandang,disinilah mereka berdua berada duduk ditengah hamparan bunga ditemani satu pohon besar yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Musim gugur akan tiba,musim dimana bunga yang tumbuh dimusim semi akan punah. Musim dimana kisah mereka akan berakhir.

"diantara semua jenis bunga,mana yang paling kau suka?" tanya taehyung.

"aku suka bunga tulip mereka cantik,kalau hyung?" tanya jungkook dengan antusias. Sebenarnya saat ini jungkook sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Ia sudah berjanji.

"aku paling suka lily putih. Ia melambangkan kepolosan,kesucian dan ketulusan cinta yang berujung duka"

Hening menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara itu sang pencabut nyawa mulai mendekati mereka berdua menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk ikut bersamanya.

"kau tahu kookie selama aku hidup hal yang membahagiakan untukku adalah bisa bersamamu. Ah pasti aku akan merindukan senyuman gigi kelincimu itu. Kau yang selalu merajuk jika aku tidak menuruti kemauanmu,kau yang selalu merengek jika menginginkan sesuatu. Dulu aku membenci fakta bahwa aku terlahir sebagai seseorang yang memilik kekebalan tubuh yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi sekarang aku bersyukur seandainya saat itu aku tidak berlari ketaman belakang untuk menghindari eomma yang mengajakku kontrol mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Penyakitku ini telah membawaku kepadamu,malaikat yang diutus tuhan untukku. Walau perjumpaan kita sangat cepat berlalu kau berhasil membuatku hidup jungkook,kau berhasil membuatku bahagia dengan sifat ceriamu itu"

Air mata jungkook sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi,sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa. Taehyung-nya seseorang yang ia cintai sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Melihat jungkook yang menangis dalam diam mebuat hati taehyung terluka,ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat air mata surga turun dari bola mata indah jungkook. Tangan taehyung bergerak menuju pipi tembam jungkook,ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan air surga yang mengalir. Matanya menatap kedalam mata kelam jungkook mengirim kekuatan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"jangan menangis,kau sudah berjanji bukan? Tersenyumlah" ucap taehyung.

"apakah kau mencintaiku hyung?" setidaknya jungkook ingin mendengar jika taehyung juga mencintainya sebelum pujaannya itu benar-benar pergi.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar petanyaan polos jungkook,tidakah kelincinya itu menyadari betapa ia mencintai jungkook.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya dengan pasti. Aku mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu,senyuman manismu menggelitik hatiku kau tahu?"

Jungkook tersenyum manis mendengarnya,cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"hei jangan memasang senyuman kelewatan manis seperti itu,kau mau aku cium?" Ujar taehyung serius.

"cium saja,aku tidak keberatan. Hihi"

Dan dengan itu taehyung memajukan tubuhnya,matatnya terus menatap lekat mata kelam nan indah milik jungkook. Gerakannya pelan seolah jika dilakukan dengan cepat semakin cepat pula sang pencabut menghampirinya. Sebelum benar-benar taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut jungkook membuatnya tersenyum ucapan cinta yang diberikan untuknya,setelah itu bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu menghantarkan rasa kenyamanan dan kasih sayang. Ciuman mereka penuh dengan kepolosan.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya,benang saliva tipis terbentuk diantara bibir mereka. Tangannya menggenggam tangan jungkook menghantarkan kehangatan. Taehyung sudah merasakan jika sang pencabut nyawa sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya,sudah siap untuk mencabut nyawanya.

"jungkook aku punya permintaan terakhir,maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk,ia sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaan taehyung bahkan jika taehyung menyuruhnya mati bersama akan jungkook lakukan tapi jungkook tahu taehyung tidak seperti itu.

"aku mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi dokter spesialis jantung tapi sepertinya mimpiku tak akan pernah terwujud,jadi maukah kau menggantikanku untuk mengejar mimpiku?"

"tentu saja hyung,lagipula menjadi dokter tidak buruk"

"terima kasih,suatu saat nanti aku akan datang menagih janjimu itu"

"akan aku sambut kedatanganmu itu hyung"

"kook jika aku mati bilang kepada orang tuaku aku mau dimakamkan disini,ditempat yang sedang kita duduki. Jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu setidaknya aku ingin bersama bunga indah-indah ini"

Lagi-lagi jungkook hanya mengangguk,bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan perkataan. Jungkook sudah tahu waktu taehyung sudah tidak lama lagi,muka taehyung semakin pucat dan sinar mata taehyung mulai meredup. Jungkook sudah mengikhlaskan taehyung sepenuhnya,ia percaya suatu saat nanti mereka akan dipertemukan lagi ditempat yang berbeda.

"kookie,hyung ngantuk" bohong taehyung. Iya taehyung tidak mengantuk tapi ini saatnya,ia bisa melihat uluran tangan sang pencabut nyawanya.

"tidurlah hyung dengan tenang. Aku ada disampingmu"

Dengan begitu taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak jungkook sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya taehyung melihat kelincinya yang sedang menangis dalam diam,ia ingin melihat kelincinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"aku mencintaimu jungkook" dengan begitu taehyung menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan kelinci manisnya sendiri.

"aku juga mencintaimu hyung,sangat mencintaimu" jungkook berujar lirih sangat lirih,air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Ia sudah mengikhlaskan taehyung untuk pergi.

.

.

Epilog

Musim semi sudah kembali datang dikehidupan jungkook,saat ini ia berada dibandara incheon. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun ia menempuh pendidikan dinegeri orang. Usahanya membuahkan hasil ia sudah menyabet gelar doktor dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja disalah satu rumah sakit terkenal dinegara kelahirannya. Tangan kananya menarik koper menuju jimin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya,tidak ada yang beubah dari sahabatnya itu.

"hei kawan bagaimana kabarmu? Aihh sekarang sahabatku ini sudah menjadi dokter eoh?"

"baik kau bisa melihat sendiri tak ada bagian tubuhku yang kurang"

"ya ya terserah,ibumu sudah menunggu dirumah"

Ah ibunya,ya ibunya sudah kembali bersamannya. Ia sudah tidak pergi lagi malah sekarang jungkook yang pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Semua berkat taehyung-nya,secara diam-diam taehyung mencari keberadaan ibunya. Jungkook baru tahu hal itu dari ibunya dan jungkook baru tahu jika ibunya bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga didaegu,bekerja dikediaman yoongi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasih dari sahabatnya itu. Jungkook merasa taehyung adalah malaikat bukan manusia,ia mempersatukan jungkook dengan ibunya dan juga mempersatukan jimin sahabat bantetnya dengan yoongi.

"jimin,turunkan aku ditoko bunga itu. Aku ada keperluan sebentar,kau pulanglah bawa koperku kerumah"

Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menuruti perintah sahabatnya itu,ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya.

Setelah membeli sebuket bunga jungkook pergi ketempat yang sangat ia rindukan. Ketempat dimana cinta mereka berlabuh. Semuanya masih sama,bunga-bunga itu masih terlihat cantik dan terawat. Pohon yang terakhir kali ia lihat sedang menggugurkan daunnya sekarang sudah kembali menunjukkan kelebatannya. Ia tersenyum menatap gundukan tanah bertuliskan nama seseorang yang ia cintai.

"selamat siang hyung,maaf aku baru sempat mengunjungimu. Apakah kau tak merindukanku eoh? Kekeke. Aku membawakan bunga kesukaanmu,bunga lily putih"

"hyung,aku berhasil mendapatkan gelar doktorku dan minggu depan aku sudah mulai bekerja dirumah sakit. Aku sudah mengabulkan mimpimu yang tak bisa kau raih itu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya,jika kau berfikir aku malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untukmu kurasa itu tidak benar. Kaulah malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untukku. aku mencintaimu hyung,perasaanku masih sama dan abadi"

Tanpa jungkook sadari taehyung berdiri dibalik pohon,memperhatikan kelinci kecilnya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Senyuman itu masih sama,masih bisa membuat hati taehyung berdegup kencang.

 _"_ _aku juga mencintaimu,jungkook"_

.

 _Kau sepeti bunga musim semi indah dan penuh warna. Senyumanmu seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan terjadi. Pancaran matamu seperti black pearl,hitam pekat dan menenangkan. Alu beruntung dapat bertemu dengan sosok sepertimu disisa waktuku. Jika reinkarnasi itu ada aku akan membujuk tuhan untuk dipertemukan lagi denganmu._

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Gimana? Gimana? Entah kenapa vkook cocok banget buat ff ku yang ini. Dan sebenernya tokoh yang paling besar disini adalah taehyung. Aku sengaja ngebuat bagian mereka berdua tuh dikit. Karena aku bikin ff ini dari sisi jungkook oh iya tulisan miring selain percakapan ditelfon itu ucapan taehyung dan dipembukaan dan akhiran itu juga filosofi taehyung akan kehidupan jadi jangan berfikiran itu filosofi jungkook wkwkwk. Ff ini tidak akan ada sequel. Karena biarkan jungkook bahagia dengan aku. Bwahahaha /ditabok. Review ditunggu ya~


End file.
